Although applicable in principal to any system that must be tested after production or during use, the present invention and its underlying problem will be hereinafter described in combination with wireless communication devices.
Testing of mobile devices, like e.g. smartphones or IoT devices (Internet-of-Things) is usually performed during production of the respective device. However, with increasing technological developments and e.g. increasing miniaturization and higher frequencies, testing becomes more and more complex. The respective testing equipment can be very expensive and manufacturers may not be able to invest the necessary amounts.
Against this background, the problem addressed by the present invention is to provide a simple method for testing communication devices.